


you own me, you rattle my bones

by iambic_pulse



Series: you make my heart beat faster [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, dom!ashton, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambic_pulse/pseuds/iambic_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: <i>Luke wants to be used, roughed up and degraded but he also wants to be caressed and comforted and told how beautiful and good and perfect he is. At the same time. That's how he ends up with two doms: Ashton to treat him rough and Michael to comfort and encourage him with gentle kisses and sweet nothings.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you own me, you rattle my bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just 15000 words of smut. I'm so sorry.

Luke opens the door and steps into Ashton's bedroom, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Michael and Ashton are pressed up against each other at the far side of the room, Michael's arms wrapped around Ashton's waist as he presses tiny, soft kisses to Ashton's nose, jaw and lips. Ashton is grinning at Michael adorably, and he even lets out a little giggle, and Luke can't fathom how this - which is quite possibly the cutest thing he's ever seen - is going to turn into what they discussed this morning.

Just to make sure they know he's here, Luke clears his throat. Michael throws him a little smile, which Luke returns, but Ashton doesn't acknowledge his presence. He just keeps his eyes trained on Michael, like Luke's not even there, like he doesn't even matter -- and that's the thought that makes the penny drop. Ashton is showing Luke that he doesn't matter, and it makes Luke's heart race.

Luke wonders if he should say something or do something, maybe get down on his knees or get naked or something. But Ashton said they'd start as soon as all three of them were in the room, and Luke loves the thought of not doing anything until he's told to, so he just stays put, standing by the door doing nothing but watching his boyfriends look at each other like they hung the moon.

Ashton presses a long, deep kiss to Michael's lips, and Michael visibly melts into it, and then, with his eyes closed and lips still on Michael's, Ashton extends his arm towards Luke and clicks his fingers. He beckons Luke over, so Luke silently complies, taking the few paces from the door to the centre of the room, stopping just a foot or so away from Michael and Ashton.

When they break apart they both turn to look at Luke. Even though he's still fully clothed, the way they rake their eyes over him makes Luke feels exposed and vulnerable. Michael is looking at him like he always does, warm and soft, but Ashton is wearing an expression Luke's never seen on him before. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are dark and hungry, and while Michael has a slight smile playing on his lips, Ashton's mouth is curved ever so slightly into the beginnings of a smirk. Luke can just tell that Ashton's going to be good at this, he's going to give Luke everything he asked for.

"You okay?" asks Michael, and Luke nods without hesitation because, honestly, he doesn't think he's ever been more okay. Michael smiles and reaches his hand out to just quickly brush the back of Luke's neck, giving him just enough contact that the beginnings of a shiver start to form at the top of his spine. But then Michael takes his hand away before the shiver can realise itself, and Luke feels it twist itself into the back of his neck, like it's waiting for Michael's hand to open the gate again to let it out.

"Ash has some rules for you, okay?" says Michael, and Luke nods again, his eyes flickering to Ashton's face. The older boy is staring at him, steel cold, intimidating in a way that would genuinely scare Luke if he didn't know and trust Ashton to keep him safe.

"Eyeline, honorific, deportment," says Ashton. "Say it."

"Eyeline, honorific, deportment," repeats Luke dutifully.

"Do you know what that means?"

Luke shakes his head. He knows what the words themselves mean but he doesn't know what Ashton means by them right now. Ashton's lips twitch, just enough for Luke to notice his slight smirk again.

"Eyeline," says Ashton, "means you keep your eyes straight ahead at all times. You don't look at either me or Michael unless we tell you to." Ashton pauses for a beat and then says, "Do you understand?"

Luke nods. It's simple enough.

But Ashton shakes his head and runs his knuckles along Luke's jaw. "Then why are you already breaking that rule?"

Luke's pretty sure that's a trick question, because Ashton is standing literally right in front of him. He can't look straight ahead _and_ not look at Ashton, it's just not possible.

"I asked you a question, Luke," says Ashton. "Answer me."

Luke swallows hard, searching for what might possibly be the correct answer. Something tells him there might not be one.

"Answer me," says Ashton, gripping Luke's jaw hard for a split second, before letting it go so Luke can speak.

"I...you're standing in front of me," says Luke quietly.

"But I didn't tell you you could look me in the eye," says Ashton, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Understanding, Luke immediately drops his gaze from Ashton's eyes to his lips, and it takes all of his self control to not look into Ashton's eyes again only a second later.

"Better," says Ashton.

"Good boy," says Michael, in a much softer tone than Ashton's, before pressing a kiss to Luke's clavicle. He rests his hand on the small of Luke's back and keeps it there as Ashton continues.

"Honorific," continues Ashton, "means you will address us both as 'Sir'. Nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," says Luke, his stomach tingling as he says it for the first time ever.

"And deportment -- well." Ashton pauses, leaving the room silent for a few very long seconds. "Do you think how you're currently standing is acceptable?"

Luke looks down at himself - he's just standing with his legs slightly apart and his arms by his side. He doesn't see why it's not acceptable, really. He feels Ashton tug harshly on his hair, bringing his head back up. 

" _Eyeline_ ," says Ashton, and Luke fixes his gaze back on Ashton's lips, fighting the urge to look him in the eyes. "Tell me, do you think the way you're standing is acceptable?"

"Yes?" ventures Luke. There's a sudden tingling on Luke's cheek and the reverb of a smack in the air, and Luke involuntarily moves his head when he flinches. Ashton's hand tugs on his hair again, bringing his head back to the correct position.

"Wrong," says Ashton. "You'll keep your hands behind your back at all times, unless one of us tells you otherwise. And you'll address me as 'Sir', as I just told you."

Luke moves his arms and clasps his hands behind his back, and Michael tangles his fingers with Luke's for a few seconds before running his hand up Luke's spine and coming to rest at the nape of Luke's neck.

"And when you're not being used, you kneel," says Ashton. The words 'being used' send a tingle through Luke's entire body, and he sinks to his knees ungracefully, almost losing his balance as he keeps his hands behind his back. Michael helps him to steady himself as his knees hit the floor.

"Well done, babe," whispers Michael, running a hand through Luke's hair. "You're doing great."

"Back straight," says Ashton sharply, and Luke complies, bringing his shoulders back and straightening his posture. With his gaze fixed straight ahead, he finds himself staring directly at Ashton's crotch, and he wonders if Ashton has done this deliberately or if it's just a happy coincidence.

"You'll speak only when you're spoken to," says Ashton. "You'll answer any question you're asked honestly. You obey any order we give you, and you do absolutely nothing without our permission. If you break any of these rules, you'll be punished. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Ashton lifts Luke's chin up, and grips his jaw hard again. "Now look at me."

Gratefully, Luke lets his eyes meet Ashton's. The older boy is looking down on him with dark, lust filled eyes and a smirk just ghosting his lips. 

"Are you going to be a good little slut for me tonight, Luke?" says Ashton.

Luke nods, swallowing, and Ashton brings hand down to strike Luke's cheek for the second time. It stings, but in a good way, and Luke knows that he made the right decision, asking Ashton to do this.

"Words," says Ashton.

"Sorry..." says Luke, returning his gaze to Ashton's eyes. "Yeah, I mean, yes, Sir. I'm your slut, Sir."

Ashton's hand comes down again, the sharp, hot sensation on Luke's cheek sending tears to prick Luke's eyes. He doesn't let them fall, he's enjoying seeing Ashton like this and he knows if he starts to cry this early on, Ashton will start to worry. So he screws his eyes shut tight, sending the tears back.

"That's not what I asked you," says Ashton. "Look at me."

Luke opens his eyes again and looks back up at Ashton, and then there's a hand caressing his stinging cheek; Michael's hand, Luke realises.

"I _know_ you're a slut, Luke," says Ashton, letting go of Luke's jaw. "What I asked you is if you're going to be any _good_."

"Yes, Sir! I'll be good for you, I will."

Ashton raises a mocking eyebrow at him. "Really? Because you keep breaking the rules, you clearly can't answer questions properly and right now you're not being put to any use. Are you?"

"No, Sir."

"No." Ashton lazily drags his thumbs over Luke's lips. "Stop looking at me, fix your eyeline."

Luke brings his head back down to look straight ahead, eyes falling on Ashton's crotch again.

"So," continues Ashton, "if you're not being put to any use, what does that make you?"

"Useless?" guesses Luke, before hurriedly adding, "Sir!"

Ashton hums. "Useless," he repeats. "Tell me why you're useless."

"Because I'm not being used right now, Sir," says Luke. Ashton crouches down next to him, and Luke can feel his hot breath on his still tingling cheek. It takes everything Luke has to not turn to look at him, to drink in that dark lust in his eyes again.

"Go on," says Ashton in a low tone that almost makes Luke shudder.

"I..." Luke doesn't manage to get much more out because he doesn't know what Ashton wants him to say.

As if he's some kind of mind reader, Michael crouches down on Luke's other side and whispers into his ear, "There's no wrong answer, babe. This is all for you."

Luke gets it, then: Ashton is taking his cues from Luke, he's letting Luke steer this even though he's the one in charge. Briefly, he wonders exactly how much experience Ashton has with doing this kind of thing, that he knows exactly how to manage the situation and manipulate the atmosphere perfectly. But the thought of Ashton doing this with anyone but Luke or Michael makes Luke's jaw clench, so he doesn't dwell on it. He just nods to acknowledge Michael's words, and gives Ashton what he's asking for.

"I'm not good for anything except getting fucked, Sir," says Luke, hoping Ashton will not only register that but remember it and repeat it back to him later in that low growl he's got going on right now. Ashton hums, apparently satisfied.

He feels a hand run through his hair, and he's not sure if it's Ashton or Michael. And then they both stand up, almost synchronised.

"Open that mouth," commands Ashton. Luke complies immediately, his jaw falling as he keeps his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. "Don't close it."

Luke can't really see Ashton or Michael now, but he's very aware of them standing at his sides, looking down on him. There's one hand still resting in his hair - from the gentleness of the touch he figures it's probably Michael's.

"Get that tongue out," says Ashton, and Luke doesn't even have to think about it, it's like he was just built to obey Ashton's orders.

Ashton moves again so he's standing in front of Luke once more, and he takes a tiny step forward. Luke's tongue is just millimetres away from the crotch of Ashton's jeans, and he knows if he could just edge forward just a tiny bit, he could be tonguing at Ashton's visible semi. But he doesn't have permission to do that, so he stays put.

"How do you think we should teach him how to be a good slut, Mikey?" says Ashton. Luke feels his face flush and his dick start to twitch at the way Ashton talks as though he's not even here.

He hears Michael suck in air, as though he's thinking hard. "I guess we could put that pretty mouth to some use."

"Mm. I'm not sure he's even good enough to be used like that," says Ashton, sending the blood rushing to Luke's dick.

"Why don't I try him out first?" says Michael, his hand stroking through Luke's hair. "Give him a quick lesson in getting throat fucked."

Luke can't hold back the little whimper that catches in his throat, and all at once Michael's hand is gone from his hair, Michael himself is gone from Luke's side and Ashton is crouching down in front of him, looking into Luke's eyes.

He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you to look me in the eye."

Luke drops his gaze to Ashton's lips again, and then to his chin, because looking directly at Ashton's lips right now isn't exactly helping his self control. He tries to swallow, but keeping his mouth open and tongue stuck out makes it hard. 

Ashton reaches his hand out to palm at Luke through his jeans. It's only when Luke feels Ashton's hand running over his cock that he realises he's already getting hard.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" says Ashton. "You can't wait for us to use that mouth, to stick our cocks down that throat. Make you choke, is that what you want?"

Luke hesitates, unsure whether to answer the question verbally or keep his mouth open and just nod. He opts for the latter, earning himself another sharp slap across the face.

"Words, Luke," says Ashton, bringing his hand to rest on Luke's stinging cheek. "Look at me and answer the fucking question."

Luke looks into Ashton's eyes. "Yes, Sir. I want you to make me choke, Sir."

Ashton nods. "I expect an apology every time you fuck up, slut. So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Ashton hums. "I expect I'll be hearing that a lot tonight, since you can't seem to get anything right. Mouth open."

Luke obeys the command and sticks his tongue out, and he could swear he sees something like pride flash through Ashton's eyes, just fleetingly. Ashton runs his thumb over Luke's bottom lip, over his lip ring, and then glances over Luke's head - at Michael, Luke guesses - and nods.

"Michael wants you to suck his cock," says Ashton, so matter of factly that it takes Luke a moment to register the words. "Do you think you can do that without fucking it up?"

"Yes, Sir," says Luke, immediately opening his mouth again when he's finished speaking. Ashton's eyes narrow, searching over Luke's face, before he stands up and walks away.

A second later, Michael comes to stand in front of Luke, still clothed but with his jeans open and pushed down slightly. His dick is pulled out over the top of his boxers, and he's slowly tugging at it, half hard. Luke can't lie to himself, he's a little disappointed that he didn't get to take Michael's cock from his jeans himself; he had visions of using only his teeth to open the zipper, impressing Michael with what he can do. But maybe Ashton will let him do it instead, and if not, there's always next time; he just has to remember to ask.

" _Luke._ " Michael's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Answer him," comes Ashton's harsh voice from somewhere behind him.

Luke bites his lip and looks up at Michael, who is frowning down at him. "You okay, babe? Do you wanna stop?"

_Fuck, no,_ he doesn't want to stop, but he realises he must have had an odd look on his face while he was getting wrapped up in his own thoughts. "No, I'm good," he says.

"You sure?" says Michael, laying his hand on Luke's cheek and gently stroking his thumb across.

"Yeah. Sir. Yes, Sir," he adds, to show Michael it's okay.

"Okay," says Michael as he resumes stroking his cock. "So answer my question."

"I - I didn't hear the question, Sir," Luke admits. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Michael tuts and shakes his head. "Babe, if you want to be good for us then you have to listen. Otherwise we'll have to punish you."

Luke's stomach jumps. He knows it's going to happen anyway, Ash and Michael promised him that, but maybe they could use a reason, just a tiny little push.

Ashton hums. "Do you think we have time for that, Luke?" he says. "Do you think we want to spend our valuable time and energy teaching you how to be a good whore? Do you think there aren't thousands of other whores in this city we could use, who might actually get it right and be good for us?"

He crouches down at Luke's side and without warning, curls his hand tightly in Luke's hair, tugging his head backwards. Luke can't help but whimper a little at the force he uses.

"You're not special, Luke," Ashton goes on. "You're here to be used like the fuck toy you are."

"Yes, Sir," agrees Luke, his breath abandoning him. "I can be good, Sir, I promise."

Ashton lets go of his hair, and Luke lets his head drop forward just slightly, so he can still look at Michael. Michael has one hand on his cock and the other still caressing Luke's cheek.

"I asked you if you're gonna suck my cock to get me hard before I fuck that pretty mouth," says Michael, his gentle tone contrasting with the vulgarity of his words.

"Yes, Sir," says Luke. Michael holds his cock out to Luke, nodding at him to give him permission. Luke wraps his lips around the head of Michael's dick and pushes his head down to take in as much of Michael as he can without triggering his gag reflex. He hollows his cheeks and moves his tongue around Michael's cock as best he can, and Michael lets out a breath that he's clearly been holding, both hands coming to rest gently in Luke's hair.

"That's good, Luke," says Michael in almost a whisper. "Hey, look at me."

Luke looks up at Michael through his lashes as he moves his head up and down on Michael's cock, and Michael's looking down at him in the way he always does when Luke is on his knees before him, like he can't quite believe this is really happening. It makes Luke's heart flutter, the genuine adoration in Michael's eyes; it makes Luke want to pleasure every inch of his body.

The thing is, Luke _can_ deepthroat, he just needs to ease himself into it. But right now there's a good three inches of Michael's dick that Luke can't reach, and it's really not fair to Michael, he thinks.

Luke pulls off Michael's dick and licks his lips. "Sir, can I speak?" he asks, before either of them can ask him why he’s stopped.

"Yeah, go on, babe," says Michael.

"Can I use my hands, Sir?" he asks. "Just to start with."

Michael smiles. "Yeah, 'course you can, babe."

Luke mutters a quick "Thank you, Sir," before taking Michael's cock back into his mouth, this time bringing his hands from behind his back to wrap around what he can't take just yet. He's vaguely aware of Ashton rummaging around in some drawers behind him, and Luke registers that that doesn't really make sense because he knows Ashton keeps his lube in his bedside drawer, and he can't imagine what else he might be looking for. Luke had specifically said he didn’t want to use any toys or props -- except for one, but Ashton said he didn’t have one of those...

"Luke, I said look at me," says Michael's voice, in a slightly sharper tone than he's been using all night. "I won't tell you again, babe."

Luke realises that he let his gaze drop to watch his hands twist around the base of Michael's cock and immediately rectifies his mistake, looking up at Michael's face again.

"What do you say when you fuck up, slut?" comes Ashton's voice from behind him.

Luke pulls his mouth off Michael's dick, but keeps his hand there, lengthening his strokes so that not a single inch of Michael is neglected. "I'm sorry, Sir," he says, never taking his eyes off Michael. But Michael's not even paying attention to him anymore, he's staring over Luke's head with raised eyebrows.

"Is that -- " he says, and Luke has to resist the urge to turn around and see what he's looking at.

"He said he wanted a collar," says Ashton in a nonchalant tone, and a second later he's crouching next to Michael, placing one finger on Luke's jaw to guide Luke's line of vision to him. He still has that dark, hungry look in his eyes but there's something slightly softer about it now. He holds up a black leather belt. "This okay?"

Luke nods vigorously. "Fuck, yes..."

Ashton grins, even lets out a tiny little laugh at Luke's enthusiasm, and he wraps the cool leather around Luke's neck and begins to tighten it. "That good?" he asks.

"Tighter?" ventures Luke, but Ashton shakes his head.

"That's tight enough," he says.

"But -- " begins Luke, because it's still pretty loose, and he doesn't want Ashton to underestimate him and what he can handle.

"Luke," says Ashton sharply, cutting him off before he can even begin his protests. "That's tight enough, trust me."

"Yes, Sir," says Luke. It comes out a lot more petulant that he means it to.

Ashton gently runs a single finger around Luke's jawline. "Seriously, Luke," he says softly, looking straight into Luke's eyes.

"I trust you," says Luke automatically, because he does, he trusts Ashton to keep him safe and make him feel good and Ashton clearly has considerably more experience with this kind of thing than Luke does, so it only makes sense to trust him. If Ashton says it's tight enough, then he's probably right.

Ashton nods, apparently satisfied, and then jerks his head towards Michael's cock. Luke realises his hands have stilled.

"Carry on," says Ashton, standing up and moving to stand behind Michael, wrapping his hands around Michael’s waist. So Luke does carry on, starting by licking a stripe along the shaft of Michael’s cock, all the way from the base to the tip, and then he swirls his tongue around the head before taking Michael’s cock back into his mouth.

“Fuck…” moans Michael, throwing his head back. Ashton takes the opportunity to start sucking on what they all know to be a particularly sensitive part of Michael’s neck, and Luke can’t help but smile a little around Michael’s cock. He knows he’s good at this, he knows exactly what Michael likes, exactly how to make him come undone with just his mouth and hands. And Michael just looks so gorgeous like this, already lost in his own pleasure, a stark contrast to Ashton’s calm demeanour.

He pushes himself down deeper onto Michael's dick, gagging slightly as he takes another inch in. Above him, Ashton's mouth finds Michael's and locks him into a sloppy kiss, swallowing his moans. But Luke wants Michael to pay attention to _him_ , to open his eyes and look down and see how much of his dick is currently in Luke's mouth and down his throat. So Luke takes his hand from Michael's cock and braces himself on Michael's hips, taking him in deeper, gagging a little more than usual because his throat isn't quite ready for it yet.

It has the desired effect, though, because Michael breaks away from Ashton's lips and looks down at Luke, immediately moaning when their eyes lock.

"Jesus fuck, Luke, you're so hot..."

But then Michael grips Luke's hair harder and pulls him off his cock in one swift motion, and Luke whines at the loss. Michael chuckles.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm not done with you yet. Open your mouth for me."

Luke complies, sticking his tongue out once again, because he just knows that's what Michael wants from him, he doesn't even have to be asked anymore.

"Good boy," says Michael, and it sends a warmth through Luke's whole body, the mere satisfaction of knowing that Michael is proud of him. "Now just hold still, yeah? Let me do all the work, let me look after you..."

"Sir, can I speak?" he asks quickly, knowing he needs to get his straining cock out of his jeans as soon as possible and he won't have a chance to ask when he's getting his mouth fucked. Michael nods. "Can I - can I unbutton my jeans? Please, Sir, it's hurting."

"Yeah," says Michael. "Just keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Thank you, Sir," says Luke, leaving his mouth wide open once again. Michael waits for just a second, turning his head to Ashton and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, as Luke gladly relieves the pressure on his cock. He immediately returns his hands to behind his back, hoping Michael or Ashton might notice how good he is at following the rules, but they're too wrapped up in each other to notice. Ashton's hands are roaming around under Michael's shirt, and Michael keeps pressing innocent little kisses to Ashton's lips. 

Michael presses one last kiss to Ashton's mouth and gives him an adorable smile, before looking down at Luke. He slides his cock into Luke's mouth slowly, holding his head still. Ashton keeps his own eyes on Michael's face, studying it intently as though Michael is a work of art. Well. Michael _is_ a work of art.

Michael's cock grazes the back of Luke's throat, and Luke can't help but gag, just slightly. "Open your throat for me, babe," says Michael. Luke doesn't need to be told, he's already doing it when Michael asks. "Good boy, so good..."

He starts thrusting slowly in and out of Luke's mouth, each time letting his cock go further down Luke's throat. Luke takes it every time without even moving once and with minimal gagging, and Michael keeps whispering down to him that he's _such a good boy, so good for me, so gorgeous,_ and every single word that spills from his mouth makes Luke want to be even better for him.

Luke's own cock is straining, tenting his boxers and he's so thankful that Michael let him undo his jeans because he knows for sure it would have been too painful if he hadn't. Michael pushes the last inch of his cock into Luke's mouth, burying Luke's nose in his navel and letting an obscene moan escape his throat as he throws his head back in pleasure.

"God, Luke, you're so good at this, you're so good, _fuck_..." he gasps, holding Luke's head in place lightly.

Luke's eyes start watering, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, but he keeps looking up at Michael. In the corner of his eye he can see Ashton looking down at him, rubbing himself through his jeans, and Luke desperately wants to make eye contact with him, but between the tears and his orders to keep his eyes on Michael, that's pretty much out of the question.

Luke can barely breathe, his head is going light and he starts gagging on Michael's cock, even though he's already had it down his throat for a good few long seconds. He has to screw his eyes shut tight to keep taking it. Finally, Michael pulls him off with another obscene moan and Luke gulps in air. Michael says something but Luke can't quite make out the words over the sound of himself gasping.

"Luke," says Ashton softly as Michael wipes away the tears from Luke's cheeks. "Did you hear that?"

Luke shakes his head, allowing his gaze to settle on Ashton. He looks concerned. "No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry." His voice sounds stretched thin and shaky, almost cracking.

"Hey, babe, it's okay," says Michael, and Ashton nods, reaching down to stroke Luke's hair. "I just asked you for a colour."

"G-green," says Luke, but Ashton and Michael are looking down at him doubtfully. "I'm okay," stresses Luke, making sure to look both of them in the eye. "I promise, I'm good, I want to do that again."

Michael looks at Ashton, and Ashton nods. "Just go easy," he says quietly to Michael, though he's still looking at Luke.

"Yeah," says Michael. "Come on, babe, open your mouth for me. Keep your eyes on Ashton, yeah?"

Luke can't really reply or nod, since as soon as he opens his mouth, Michael starts sliding his cock back into it. So instead he just obeys, keeping his eyes locked with Ashton's. It's comforting, even though Ashton has a black, predatory look in his eyes, because it's Ash, and Luke knows for sure that he won't let this go too far. But Luke wants to push himself to his absolute limits, and he's just discovered the euphoria that comes with not being able to catch his breath, and he really doesn't want Ashton to put a stop to it just yet.

Half of Michael's cock is resting on Luke's tongue and that's when he stops moving. Luke figures it'd be appropriate to give him a little encouragement, just a sign that it's okay, so he moves his head down just a fraction, taking in a little more of Michael. Ashton gives him a half-smile, and presses a kiss to Michael's shoulder.

"It's okay," says Ashton quietly. "He can take it. All of it."

Apparently that's all the reassurance Michael needs, because it only takes him another second to push Luke's head down right to the base of his cock, holding him in place once again. After a few seconds, Luke feels more tears fall from his eyes and then his throat starts to burn and his head starts to spin and he's not entirely sure what's real anymore.

Michael pulls him away again and Luke takes a moment to regain himself and catch his breath. When he does, he realises that Ashton and Michael are staring down at him, Michael with one eyebrow cocked and Ashton with an expression that looks even more dangerous than it did a moment ago.

"Babe, you were doing so good," says Michael. Luke blinks at him. Were. Past tense.

"Why are you touching yourself without permission?" says Ashton, and it's only then that Luke realises his hand is resting on his tented boxers. He's not sure when he did that, but he's got a feeling it was earlier than in the last few seconds. He's not even really touching himself, not in _that_ way, but he knows he's fucked up.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he says to Ashton, but Ashton just tuts and shakes his head.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Luke stays silent, because he really doesn't have a reason to give Ashton. There are butterflies in his stomach, swirling with the anticipation of whatever Ashton and Michael might be about to do.

"Get up," says Ashton, tugging harshly on the length of the belt and pulling Luke, stumbling, to his feet. "Eyeline," he commands, and Luke fixes his gaze straight ahead as Michael sidesteps out of his line of vision. Ashton, still holding the belt taut, steps out of his vision too, leaving Luke staring at the blank wall and feeling two sets of eyes bore into him, one on either side of him.

"Fix your fucking posture," says Ashton. Luke obediently returns his hands to behind his back.

"Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" asks Ashton in a low growl that makes Luke's cock strain even harder.

"No, Sir."

"No. Did Michael give you permission to touch yourself?"

"No, Sir."

"No. Do you think you can just touch yourself whenever you want to?"

"No, Sir."

"No. And why is that?"

"Because I need your permission, Sir."

"And why do you need our permission?"

"Because I belong to you, Sir."

"Right. And when you disobey us, what does that mean?"

"That I'll be punished, Sir."

"Because?"

Jesus, Ash is _really_ making Luke work for this.

"Because...because..."

"Because you're a useless slut who can't even follow simple orders," says Ashton, tugging on the belt again, making it push against Luke's Adam's apple. "Say it."

"I'm a useless slut and I can't follow orders," rasps Luke.

" _Sir_ ," prompts Ashton after a pause. "Say it again, and get it fucking right this time."

"I'm a useless slut who can't follow orders, Sir."

Ashton hums contentedly and then Luke can feel hands roaming his body from behind. Automatically, he arches into the touch, and when Michael's calloused hands slip under his shirt to explore his body, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples, Luke can't help but whimper slightly.

Ashton ignores him. "I'm disappointed, Luke," he says. "You said you were going to be a good little whore for us, but you keep fucking up."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can do bet-- "

"Be quiet," says Ashton sharply. "We've given you too many chances to 'do better'. It's time you learned what happens to whores who don't please their _owners_ like they're supposed to."

He positively purrs the word 'owners' and it makes Luke's cock twitch so much that he physically can't keep still, he has to shuffle on his feet to just try and get his dick to brush against the soft material of his boxers.

"Want you naked for this, babe," says Michael into Luke's ear, before pulling down Luke's jeans and boxers as swiftly as anyone can pull down skinny jeans. Luke steps out of them, almost falling because he doesn't dare look down to see where he's putting his feet. Only Ashton's grip on the belt keeps him from stumbling too much.

With his jeans are discarded, and his dick now straining hard against his stomach, Michael tugs on his t-shirt and Luke moves his arms just enough that Michael can undress him. It takes a bit of fumbling from all three of them, and Ashton has to let go of the belt, but eventually Michael manages to pull Luke’s shirt over his head and Luke is left standing naked, completely exposed. Instead of Ashton retaking his hold on the belt, like Luke thinks he might, they both take a step backwards and come to stand in front of Luke. Luke keeps staring at the wall between their heads.

“Since you’re so eager to touch yourself, that’s what you’re going to do,” says Ashton. "You're going to look at Michael while you jerk yourself off, and you're not going to come unless one of us gives you permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Luke brings his hand from his back and wraps it around his dick as he lets his gaze fall onto Michael's face. There's the beginnings of a smirk playing on Michael's lips, but his green eyes are shining with warmth that makes it seem playful rather than cocky.

Luke starts stroking himself, long and slow. He can't help but moan almost immediately, his neglected cock leaking precum in gratitude at finally being touched. Michael smiles and takes a step towards him, looking straight into Luke's eyes. Ashton moves too, walking around Luke in a predatory circle, and even though Luke's not looking at him - he's not going to give Ashton the satisfaction of breaking another rule - he can feel Ashton's eyes on him. He knows Ashton is looking him up and down, drinking in every inch of his bare body as Luke stands there, exposed and helpless as he puts on his little show.

"You get hard just from sucking cock?" says Ashton in a low voice, almost whispering it into Luke's ear. "Just from Michael face fucking you?"

"Y-yes, Sir..." whimpers Luke as he tries to keep a steady pace on his dick.

"You know what that makes you?"

"A slut, Sir..." He desperately wants to turn his head to look Ashton in the eye, but he's determined to do this right, he's determined to be good for both of them.

"Mmhmm..." murmurs Ashton, just as Michael leans forward and closes the space between his face and Luke's, catching Luke's lips in a gentle kiss. Luke's not sure if he should kiss back, but when Michael runs a hand through Luke's hair, Luke is all his, pliant and willing. Even if he wanted to, he doesn't have the fortitude or control to not kiss Michael back. As he's kissing Michael, Luke feels Ashton's hands travel down his spine and over his ass cheeks, a single finger brushing over his hole for just a tantalising second, before Ashton takes his hands away.

"Faster," commands Ashton suddenly, and it takes Luke a moment to register what he's said. Michael stops kissing him and takes a step back, staying right in front of Luke. Ashton tugs on the belt again, forcing Luke's head back into an uncomfortable position. "I said _faster_ , slut."

Luke picks up his pace slightly, making sure to go just a little slower than his body is telling him to.

"Come on, babe," says Michael as he stares at Luke's hand repetitively tugging up and down his dick. "I know you can do better than that. You're always so good with your hands, I know you want to do more."

Luke bites his bottom lip, staring into Michael's eyes.

"Go on, babe," coaxes Michael, his smirk growing. "You know it's good when you twist your hand, yeah?"

Silently, Luke twists his hand around his shaft, groaning as he touches the bits he'd been neglecting.

"Keep doing that," says Michael. "Good boy."

"Faster," growls Ashton again, his hot breath tickling Luke's ear. Luke obeys, picking up his pace again and twisting his fist every so often.

"You're not paying much attention to the head, are you?" says Michael. "Go on, babe, I know you want to."

_Fuck_. He knows exactly what they're doing to him, and it's _so_ not fair. But he does as Michael says anyway, because he's powerless to resist when his boyfriend looks at him with so much warmth dancing in his eyes. Luke runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, biting down harder on his lip to stifle the groan rising in his throat. 

"Yeah, that's good, babe," says Michael, giving his own cock a few lazy tugs. "Keep doing that for us."

With his lips just millimetres from Luke's ear, Ashton growls a single word. "Watch."

Luke doesn't know what he means until Ash quickly moves to stand next to Michael and pulls the younger boy into a harsh kiss, both hands on Michael's neck. Michael immediately melts into it and moves his own hand from his dick to Ashton's crotch. Ashton breaks their kiss and smiles at Michael, one hand travelling down to grasp Michael's and move it to his waist instead. Luke genuinely can't understand how Ashton's gone this long without being touched, without even letting his cock out of his jeans. If it weren't for the very obvious outline in his jeans, Luke might wonder if Ashton was even turned on by any of this.

Michael grins back at Ashton and shakes his head in disbelief, like he's thinking exactly the same thing Luke is. Ashton's smile just grows more in response, and he reaches down to wrap his own hand around Michael's cock, keeping the slow, lazy pace Michael had set for himself. Michael crashes his lips onto Ashton's again, hands exploring the older boy's body, under his shirt and down his arms.

They keep at it for a good few minutes, and Luke's getting closer and closer. Then Michael lets out a moan that's positively pornographic, whispering Ashton's name against his lips. That's what does it for Luke, that's what makes his pelvic muscles start to tense. He knows he's getting close, and the last thing he wants to do is interrupt Michael and Ashton when they're lost in each other like this, but he's still hell bent on not giving them the satisfaction of literally forcing him to break their rules.

"S-sir...p-please can I come, Sir?" says Luke, feeling his whole body flush hot at the embarrassingly whiny tone.

"No," says Ashton simply, turning to face Luke. "Don't slow down," he adds in a warning tone, as though he's just read Luke's mind.

Luke whimpers, and Michael presses a kiss to Ashton's jaw before untangling himself from Ashton's arms. He steps towards Luke, smiling, and cups Luke's face with both hands.

"You can hold it, babe, I know you can. Show us how good you are, yeah?"

Luke nods desperately, but he knows he can't, and he knows Michael and Ashton know it too.

"Please, Sir, please let me come..."

Michael shakes his head. "Hold it, Luke."

"I can't, Sir, please, I'm so close..."

"No, Luke," says Michael, his voice a little firmer.

Luke can feel tears pricking his eyes as he keeps stroking his dick. He's gone back to just regular strokes now, but it's too late, he's already too far gone.

"Please, please, Sir, please can I come, please," he babbles.

Michael raises an eyebrow at him, still smirking. "Hold it in, babe, don't let me down."

"I can't, please Sir, I can't -- f-fuck..." The familiar white hot sensation courses through his body as he brings himself to his climax, screwing his eyes shut tight and reaching out to grab onto Michael to stop his knees from buckling. Michael holds him up, and a second later, Luke feels his own cum all over his hand. He opens his eyes, everything blurry until Michael's face comes into focus.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Sir," says Luke, as Michael shakes his head in obvious disappointment. Ashton steps forward, one eyebrow raised.

He grabs Luke's hand, now resting around his cock, and pulls it up to Luke's mouth. "Clean yourself up," he says.

Luke ventures his tongue out to lick tentatively at the side of his hand. He's never actually tasted himself before, only ever Michael and Ashton. He doesn't taste as good as they do; in fact, it tastes absolutely foul but he finds that he actually likes doing this, he likes the humiliation of having to lick himself clean while Michael and Ashton look on. He pushes his fingers into his mouth, sucking the cum off them, and when the last drops are gone from his hand, Ashton grabs a fistful of Luke's hair and pulls hard as he crashes their lips together.

A grunt escapes Luke's throat, because he's not expecting the kiss, but he opens his mouth after a second, allowing Ashton's tongue to glide over his own. Ashton gives a low, throaty moan and pulls away, biting on Luke's bottom lip as he does.

"You were supposed to show us how good you could be," says Ashton, his hand still gripping Luke's hair tightly. "Did you do that?"

"N-no, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir."

"What did you show us instead?"

"That I'm a useless whore, Sir."

"Mm. How do you think you should be punished?"

"Y-you could fuck my mouth, Sir."

Ashton runs a finger over Luke's lips. " _Your_ mouth? Does this mouth belong to you?"

"No, Sir, it belongs to you," rasps Luke, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Fucking look at me," barks Ashton, tugging on Luke's hair. Luke's eyes snap open. "Do you think you're good enough to go anywhere near my dick?"

"No, Sir, I'm not, I'm worthless."

"So why did you just ask me to fuck your mouth, if you know you're not good enough?"

"Because...because I want you to -- "

" _You want_? You're a fuck toy. You're here to be used. You're here to give me and Michael what we want."

"I know, Sir, I'm -- "

"Shut up. I think we spoiled you, letting you have Michael's dick so soon," says Ashton. "I don't think you deserved it, do you?"

"No, Sir."

"No. You need to learn how to take orders before we let you anywhere near our cocks again. And don't think that we'll go easy on you just because you've already come. Just because you were too _weak_ to hold it like we told you to."

Luke whimpers. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Quiet. You've had to apologise far too much tonight, you're by far the most useless fuck toy I've ever had."

Luke's stomach clenches, because _no_ , he hates the thought of Ashton doing this with someone else. This is them, just the three of them. No one else is allowed to touch Ashton, to see him like this.

"Bend over," says Ashton, walking around to Luke's back and pushing him forward slightly, tugging on the length of the belt. Luke ends up stood with his legs straight, ass out, hands behind his back and head tugged backwards so that he's almost looking at the ceiling. Michael moves forward and stands over him, looking down at him, and Luke is very much aware of Michael's cock just beneath his chin.

"How many d'you think, Mikey?" says Ashton, his hand running over Luke's bare ass cheek.

"How about we start with ten?" says Michael. "Then we'll see if he needs more."

"I want you to count each stroke," says Ashton. "And with each stroke you're going to recite the rules that you can't seem to follow. A different one each time, if you repeat one we'll start over."

"You understand that, babe?" asks Michael, gently stroking a hand through Luke's hair.

"Yes, Sir," replies Luke, struggling to get the words out because of the belt pressing against his throat.

"Good boy. And don't forget to thank Ash every time for taking the time to teach you how to be good, okay?"

"Oka-- yes, Sir," says Luke, catching himself.

The first smack comes almost immediately, much harsher than the slaps Ashton had given Luke's face earlier, and Luke can't help but cry out in pain and screw his eyes shut tight.

"Colour?" says Ashton, loosening his pull on the belt slightly.

"Green!" says Luke breathlessly. "One! Thank you, Sir!"

"And?" prompts Ashton.

"E-eyeline, Sir!"

Ashton brings his hand down again, equally hard but on the other cheek this time. Luke's a little more prepared for it this time but it still stings like a bitch. 

"Two, thank you, Sir!" he yelps. "Honorific, Sir!"

"You're doing great, Luke," says Michael softly, running his hand over Luke's cheek. Luke realises a little later than he should that he's wiping away tears that Luke hadn't noticed were falling.

Another smack sounds, and with the residual sting from the first one, his ass starts burning with pain. He genuinely doesn't know if he can make through to ten, he's already losing his mind.

"Th-three, thank you, S-Sir!" he whimpers. _Fuck_ , he can't remember the third word, it's just not in his brain anymore, so he opts for a different rule entirely. "I'll obey any order you give me, Sir."

Ashton delivers another hard spank and Luke's knees buckle. He stumbles forward, Michael catching him by his biceps.

"F-four, Sir, thank you," he cries, his eyes blurry with tears now. "I w-won't do anything w-without p-permission, Sir," he stutters, closing his eyes. He can feel Michael's hand running through his hair again, and he's whispering into Luke's ear softly.

"You're doing great, babe, I know you can take this. Almost halfway, you're doing so good."

Luke nods, eyes still closed, biting his bottom lip.

Ashton's hand comes down on his ass again, and that's it, it's too much and Luke can't do it anymore, he can't take the hot stinging sensation if it gets any worse.

"Mercy!" he chokes out. It's not a full on safeword exactly, not a signal that he wants to stop completely, but Ashton told him to use it if he wanted to move onto something else, and that's what he needs to do.

"Okay," says Ash immediately, letting go of the belt completely and rubbing his hand gently over Luke's burning ass. "You're okay."

"C'mere, babe," says Michael, pulling Luke up to stand upright. Luke finds that his knees are too wobbly to support him properly, so he has to take his hands from behind his back to grab onto Michael's shoulders. Michael takes most of his weight without any protest, holding Luke's elbows as Luke catches his breath.

"I'm sorry," he pants through his tears. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't -- "

"Hey, hey, shush, it's okay, Luke," says Ashton, rubbing circles onto Luke's bare back. "That's why we have these words, so you can use them when you need to." He presses a kiss to the back of Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good that you spoke up," says Michael. "You need to enjoy this, or what's the point?"

Luke nods. He can't help the little flood of relief in his mind, knowing that he hasn't let them down. He knows that, of course, in the rational part of his brain, and Ashton made it very clear when they were planning this too, but it's still relieving to hear them say it's okay.

"You wanna stop, or just do something else?" asks Ashton.

"Something else," says Luke immediately, because even though he's already come once, his cock is still at half-mast and Michael's is still fully hard and _still_ nobody's even touched Ashton's, and Luke really, _really_ wants to do something about that.

"What do you wanna do?" asks Ashton, before pressing another kiss to the same spot on Luke's shoulder.

"Could...could you fuck my mouth? Please?" he asks, managing to turn around just enough to face Ashton. Ashton smiles, and the dark, lascivious look is gone from his eyes, replaced by his usual happy, warm expression.

"Always so polite," mumbles Michael, through a little giggle that makes Luke want to push him over and send him toppling to the floor, because what's wrong with being polite? He doesn't, though, because Michael is still pretty much the only thing holding him upright.

"Please, Ash, I wanna touch you, I wanna please you," says Luke. Ashton nods, and Luke sinks to his knees without having to be told. He kneels up, making sure not to let his heels touch his raw ass.

Ashton is about to open up his jeans, but Luke grabs his wrists, stopping him.

"Can I...?" says Luke, looking up Ashton's face.

"Yeah..." says Ashton, and for the first time tonight he doesn't sound completely in control of himself. "Yeah, show me what you wanna do, babe."

Luke lets go of Ashton's wrists and slips his arms around his back once more, clasping his hands together. He moves his head forward slightly until his nose is brushing the hem of Ashton's shirt, then finds the button of Ashton's jeans with his teeth. It's not as easy as he thought it would be, but he manages to pry the button from its hole and revels in the way Ashton's breath catches when jeans pop open. Luke searches for the zipper next and finds it without much problem, pulling it down.

He pulls back and assesses his handiwork for a moment. Ashton jeans are open, but they're still kind of an obstacle. He briefly wonders at the logistics of trying to pull skinny jeans and boxers down with just his teeth, but quickly decides that would end pretty badly and ruin the mood completely. Reluctantly, he moves his hands from behind his back and pulls Ashton's jeans and boxers down, just a few inches, just enough to let his cock and balls free.

He takes in the sight of Ashton's dick, red and leaking and he can't help but think it must have hurt, keeping it in his jeans for so long. Resolving to do something about that, Luke returns his hands to behind his back, opens his mouth and moves his head forward to take Ashton in, but Ashton takes a tiny step back, leaving his cock just out of reach.

"Look at me," says Ashton, a hint of dominance returning to his voice. Luke looks up at him to see that his eyes have returned to the darkness and hunger that makes Luke's stomach do somersaults. "I want you to tell me why I should fuck that throat."

"Please, Sir," says Luke without hesitation. "Please fuck my throat -- "

Ashton shakes his head. "I didn't say beg for it, slut. I said tell me why I should."

"I'm sorry, Sir...I want you t-- "

"No," says Ashton sharply. "What _you_ want is irrelevant."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," babbles Luke.

"So...?" prompts Ashton.

Luke swallows. "Because I belong to you, Sir."

Ashton nods. "Go on."

"And because I'm just a fuck toy, Sir. I'm only here so you can use me in any way you want...and...and if you want me to choke on your cock, I will, Sir. I'm yours to use and you can do anything you want with me and -- "

Apparently that's all Ashton needs to hear, because the next thing Luke knows, Ashton's dick is halfway down his throat. Luke gags a little at the unexpectedness of it but after just a second, he's able to open his throat. Ashton curls his hands into Luke's hair, fingernails digging into his scalp, holding his head still as he starts fucking into Luke's mouth mercilessly, groaning loudly every time his cock hits the back of Luke's throat. Luke knows this must feel indescribably good for him after waiting so long, and it's showing in Ashton's face, the way he's throwing his head back in sheer ecstatic relief.

There's a thick, warm mixture of saliva and precum dripping out of Luke's mouth and down his chin. Michael crouches next to him and quickly wipes it away.

"Gotta keep you nice and clean," he mutters into Luke's ear. "You're too pretty to get messed up." He reaches a hand down to Luke's half-hard dick and starts stroking it slowly. Luke is still sensitive from coming just minutes earlier, but Michael is whispering things in his ear that give Luke the willpower to at least try and power through it.

"You're taking this so well, babe. You look so gorgeous choking on Ashton's cock, it's like your mouth was just made to be fucked. You gonna get hard from this again, like you got hard from my cock down your throat? Fuck, you're so beautiful, Luke, I wish you could see yourself like this, wish you could see how good you look right now. _Fuck_ , babe, you wanna touch my cock?"

Luke can't answer for Ashton's dick still thrusting hard in and out of his mouth, and he can't nod either because Ash is holding his head so still. So instead he just takes one hand from behind his back and fumbles around for Michael's cock, all the time keeping his eyes on Ashton, even though the older boy hasn't looked down at him for a good while now.

With the guidance of Michael's hand, he manages to get a grip on Michael's cock, and starts stroking it, doing all the things Michael was telling him to do to himself minutes earlier. With Ashton using his mouth like this, it's difficult to keep up a regular pace with his strokes, but judging by the way Michael’s breathing gets heavier, he doesn't mind.

Finally, Ashton looks down at him and meets his eyes. His grip in Luke's hair gets even tighter and Luke can feel the stinging strain on his scalp. Ashton pushes his head right down to his navel, groaning, and Luke can feel that _can't breathe_ sensation again, his mind hazing over. Keeping Luke's nose pressed against his stomach, Ashton starts rutting his cock against the back of Luke's throat. Every movement makes Luke gag and choke as hot tears spill rapidly down his cheeks. He feels a hand - Michael's, it must be - on his throat, fingers working their way underneath his makeshift collar and gently tracing along Ashton's dick.

"Take it like a good boy, well done," says Michael softly, as his other hand continues to stroke Luke's sensitive cock slowly, bringing it back, kind of painfully, to full stiffness. "You're doing so well babe, you're making me so proud."

Ashton jerks Luke's head back, pulling him off his cock with one last loud groan. He gives Luke a moment to compose himself again, though Luke thinks maybe he needs a moment for himself too, because through his own gasping and coughing he can hear Ashton panting heavily, and _fuck...fuck..._ falling from his lips in quiet, breathless whispers. When Luke comes back to himself, he can't help but smile a little because finally, he's making Ashton start to come undone.

"S-sir?" he gasps, not surprised when his voice comes out a little hoarse. He feels well and truly wrecked, he can only imagine what he's going to sound like tomorrow. If he can even make any sound at all, that is.

"What?" says Ashton, his breathlessness taking away the edge of the snap.

"Can you do that again, Sir? Please?"

"No," says Ashton as his breathing starts to slow slightly.

"Why not, Sir?"

"Don't question me, slut. You don't get to tell us what to do."

Luke doesn't know where it comes from, but he has a sudden urge to play what he knows will be a very dangerous game with Ashton. He smirks, and even before he speaks he sees thunder in Ashton's eyes, but he goes for it anyway. "Is it because you won't be able to stop yourself coming down my throat?"

Immediately, Michael stands up, breaking all physical contact he had with Luke's body.

Ashton looms over Luke, his expression more dangerous than Luke's ever known it. "What did you just say?"

"I said you wouldn't be able to stop yourself coming down my throat. _Sir_."

Ashton brings his hand down on Luke's cheek. The slight tingling it leaves makes it seem tame compared to the smacks he gave Luke's ass, but it's just painful enough to feel good, to make the butterflies in Luke's stomach start somersaulting. Without waiting for a second, Ashton grabs ahold of the belt around Luke's neck - not the tail this time, but the actual collar itself - and pulls harshly.

"Get up," he snaps as Luke stumbles to his feet. Luke's not even standing fully upright when Ashton lands the second slap to his face. "You don't talk to me like that. Have you forgotten why you're here?"

Luke shakes his head. Ashton slaps him for a third time, on the other cheek this time, before gripping Luke's jaw like a vice.

"You're a worthless whore. Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking you're anything else. And tonight you've done nothing but disappoint." He brings his hand to Luke's chin to wipe away the viscous cocktail of spit and precum, but most of it has dripped onto Luke's chest and stomach. "Look at you, you're filthy. Do you think anyone would want you like this? Used and ruined?"

Ashton brings his hand down to Luke's cheek again. "I asked you a question, slut."

Luke bites his lip and shakes his head, earning himself another slap.

"Words."

"No, Sir," says Luke quietly, deciding he's pushed it far enough for now, wanting to see where Ashton takes this.

"Of course not. Because what are you?"

"Worthless, Sir."

"Less than worthless. I could take you outside like this and leave you there, naked and used and _begging_ to be wrecked again and nobody would even touch you because they know you're just not _good_ enough."

Luke's cock twitches at the thought, being exposed and helpless in front of strangers. He knows it's something they'll never actually be able to do for real, but that doesn't stop him fantasising about it.

Ashton brings his hand up to Luke's mouth and slides his fingers in. "You're going to clean yourself up. Maybe then, _maybe_ , Michael and I will want to use you again."

Luke sucks Ashton's fingers clean, swallowing the thick, bitter mixture. He makes sure to keep his eyes on Ashton's as he swirls his tongue around Ashton's hand, lapping up every last drop. When he's finished, Ashton takes his hand back and indicates the rest of the mess on Luke's stomach and chest. Luke gathers as much of it up with his hand and starts licking that up too. He's mostly focused on making sure he doesn't miss any, but he steals the occasional glance at Michael and Ashton. They're both staring at him, arms folded, looking squarely unimpressed, and then Ashton places his hand on the small of Michael's back and whispers something into his ear. Michael smirks, not taking his eyes off of Luke, and nods, whispering something in reply.

It's tantalising, being able to see them talk but not hear what they're saying, because Luke knows they're talking about _him_ , about what they're going to do to him, how they're going to punish him for his insolence or teach him how to be better.

Then they turn to each other, looking away from Luke, and Luke whines as he keeps cleaning his body of spit and precum, because he's supposed to be putting on a show for them, and what's a show with no audience? But they just ignore him, lips locked onto each others, becoming a tangle of hands and gentle little moans.

They keep going like that long after Luke has finished cleaning himself. They're so wrapped up in each other that Luke isn't sure if they've noticed that he's finished.

"S-sir?" he ventures. No response. "Sir!"

"Quiet, babe," says Michael, breaking away from Ashton's lips. "Be good, we'll get to you when we get to y- oh!" He's cut off as Ashton starts sucking on his neck, and all Luke can think is no, they're supposed to be marking him, not each other.

"Luke," says Michael, sounding a little breathless. "That's not how you're supposed to be standing, babe."

“Sorry, Sir.” Luke quickly clasps his hands behind his back, hoping that the more obedient he is, the sooner they'll start touching him again. He remembers Ashton's instruction from the beginning of the night and...well, he's not being used right now, so...

"Should I kneel, Sir?"

"No," says Michael. "Stay standing."

"Yes, Sir."

Finally, Ashton and Michael break apart, and Ashton takes a step towards Luke. Michael wraps his arms around Ashton's waist from behind and starts pressing tiny little kisses to Ashton's shoulder blade as his fist moves slowly up and down Ashton's cock.

Ashton slaps Luke's face again. "What do you think that was for?"

"For being a useless slut, Sir," says Luke, grateful that Ashton is finally paying him some attention again.

"You've been a useless slut all night. I mean specifically, why do you think you deserved that slap?"

"Because I was standing wrong, Sir."

Ashton slaps him again. "And what do you think that one was for?"

"For being cheeky, Sir."

"Correct. Maybe you're finally learning. Let's see if you can get the last one right." He slaps Luke again.

"Um..." Luke struggles to find another reason, he's pretty sure most of his recent transgressions are covered by 'being cheeky'.

Ashton smirks. "I didn't think you'd get it. That one was just because I can. _Can't I?_ "

Luke nods quickly. "Yes, Sir, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Because?"

"Because I belong to you, Sir."

"Well done, babe," says Michael in a raspy voice, reaching out to caress Luke's cheek. "I think you're learning."

"Do you want me to come down your throat, slut?" says Ashton. "Make you choke again?"

"Yes, Sir, please, I want -- "

"Stop begging, it's pathetic. Good whores don't beg. Good whores do as they're told. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll do as I'm told, Sir, I'm sorry."

"Turn around and get on the bed on your hands and knees," says Ashton. Luke quickly obeys, scrambling onto the white bedsheets, facing the headboard. There’s some shuffling from Michael and Ashton behind him, and then the familiar sound of a condom packet being ripped open, and a few moments later, the sound of the lube bottle's cap snapping open.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” comes Ashton’s voice, low and rough. “Is that what _you want_?”

Luke almost says yes, but hearing the way Ashton stresses the last two words, he decides to change tack at the last minute. “It doesn’t matter what I want, Sir. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Took you long enough to get there,” drawls Ashton. “I want to fuck you, so what are you going to do?”

“I’ll let you fuck me, Sir.”

“Oh, you’ll _let_ me, will you?” says Ashton. Luke can hear the smirk in his voice as he runs a teasing finger over Luke’s hole. “How fucking gracious of you.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean -- I meant I’ll take it, Sir.”

“You will. You'll take it like a good little whore. Do you need prepping?”

“No, Sir.” He knows he can take Ashton without it. He's done it before, and it's hard but it's always worth it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay," breathes Ashton. He grabs Luke's hips tightly, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, Luke's certain. Luke feels the tip of Ashton's cock just pushing against his hole, before Ashton quietly says, "Mikey."

"Yeah," replies Michael, as though he's answering a question. A second later, Michael comes to kneel by Luke's head and tilts Luke's chin up. "Look at me, babe. Good boy."

Michael gives Ashton a nod and then Ashton starts pushing into Luke. Luke groans loudly through gritted teeth as he feels his hole stretch around Ashton's dick. He pushes back as Ashton slowly pushes forward, the feeling of going straight from nothingness to being so full excruciatingly satisfying. Luke screws his eyes shut tight and curls his hands into tight fists, but Ashton stops moving.

"Luke? What's your colour?" comes Michael's voice, sounding kind of distant even though he's right next to Luke.

"Green...green..." gasps Luke, his eyes still shut tight. He feels Michael's breath ghost over his lips.

"You can take it, babe..."

Luke nods frantically. "Yes, Sir, I can take it, I can be good for you, Sir," he babbles. Ashton starts moving again, pushing further in until Luke feels Ashton's hips against his ass, and he knows Ashton has bottomed out. He doesn't think he's ever felt so filled up, despite the fact that Ashton has fucked him countless times before.

"Fuck..." comes Ashton's breathless voice. "Fuck. You didn't even need me to prep you, you're that much of a slut." He tugs on the length of the belt, forcing Luke's neck back again, and then he draws his hips back almost all the way and slams back into Luke, hitting his prostate immediately. Luke cries out loudly as the pleasure shoots through him.

"How many other people have used this hole?" says Ashton, slamming into Luke a second time.

"Ah, fuck!" yelps Luke as Ashton hits his prostate again.

"I asked you a question, slut. Or are you really that much of a whore that you've lost count?"

"No, Sir!" gasps Luke. "It's only you, Sir, only you two, nobody else!"

"You believe that, Mikey?" pants Ashton. Luke finally opens his eyes and looks at Michael.

"Not for a second," he says, smirking.

Luke shakes his head. "I swear, Sir, only you!" He knows they both know it's true, but he really hopes they don't give up on this line of thought because he wants, no, needs them to show him exactly who he belongs to, to mark him and claim him as their own.

Ashton slams into once more, making Luke cry out in pleasure again.

"Really?" says Ashton, almost laughing, ridiculing. "A slut like you, a worthless little whore who goes around begging to be fucked and wrecked, and nobody's used you except us?"

"Yes, Sir, I pr-promise," pants Luke. Ashton's hands move from Luke's hips to around his waist, lifting him up so he's kneeling upright. Michael shifts a little to sit directly in front of him and takes Luke's hands in his own, interlocking their fingers. He grazes his teeth along Luke's collarbone and then starts sucking on Luke's neck, definitely harsh enough to leave a mark.

Ashton yanks the belt again, and Luke almost chokes at the shock of having his head pulled back so harshly. Keeping the belt taut and one strong arm around Luke's waist to hold him up, Ashton starts moving, thrusting slow and deep in and out of Luke's hole. He doesn't hit his prostate this time, so Luke tries to angle himself to get the contact he desperately wants. But Ashton just changes his angle too. He's doing it deliberately and Luke can't help the pleas that fall out of his mouth.

"Please, Sir, please -- I need...I need you to -- "

"I told you to stop begging," growls Ashton, his breath hot against Luke's ear. The only response Luke can muster is is a high pitched whine.

"You know what, Luke?" says Ashton. "I believe you. I believe that nobody else has ever used you. You're not good enough. You don't know your place. Nobody wants a pathetic little whore who thinks he has the right to ask for _anything_." He quickens his pace, still deliberately avoiding Luke's prostate, but as he gets faster he loses some of his control and just grazes the spot. It's just enough to make Luke lose his own control and start begging again, despite Ashton's words.

"Sir, please, please, I need -- "

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Ashton punctuates each word with a hard thrust. "You're lucky, you know, that me and Michael use you like this. You're fucking lucky that we spend our time on a worthless whore like you. You're not good enough for any of this, Luke, you're not good enough to get fucked like this, you're not good enough to choke on our cocks, you're not _good enough_. You should _thank_ us for even bothering with you when nobody else will."

"Thank you, Sir!" Luke rasps.

Ashton grunts. "And Michael?"

"Thank you, Sir!"

Michael doesn't take his mouth from Luke's skin, he just moans in response and squeezes Luke's hands.

"Every time you want to say please," says Ashton, still fucking into Luke hard and fast, "I want you to say thank you instead. Maybe that will teach you that you don't get to ask for things. You'll take what you're given and you'll be grateful for it."

"Yes, Sir!" says Luke. A second later, Ashton's cock grazes Luke's prostate again, and Luke can't hold back the whimper.

"Thank you, Sir, thank you!"

"For what?" growls Ashton.

"Thank you for fucking me, Sir, thank you for using me!"

"Good boy," he growls into Luke's ear, and Luke's heart soars to hear it, to hear those words finally coming from Ashton. Finally, Ashton changes the angle of his hips as he bucks up again, hitting the spot inside Luke that makes him cry out in uncontrolled pleasure.

"ThankyouSirthankyouSirthankyouSir..." Luke keeps mumbling as Ashton fucks into him, erratically hitting his prostate, but Luke can't even hear his own words. All he's focused on is the sound of Ashton's skin slapping against his own, and the little grunts that keep escaping Ashton's throat.

Luke is little more than a whimpering mess now, and he's desperate to get some friction on his aching cock. He bucks his hips forward, making his dick rub against Michael's. Michael moans at the contact, taking his lips from Luke's neck.

"Why did you do that, babe?" he asks, his voice silky smooth.

Luke whimpers. "I...I thought you would like it, Sir?"

He hears a tiny laugh escape Michael and Luke wishes he could look him in the eye, but Ashton still has the belt held tight and Luke can only see the ceiling. "You did that for me, did you? Not for yourself?"

"Yes, Sir, I did it for you! I'm here for you, Sir, to give you pleasure!"

Ashton hits his prostate again, _hard_ , and Luke almost screams in pleasure. But then Ashton stops moving, his cock still buried in Luke's ass.

"No," he says roughly. "You don't give. You take what we give. Have you forgotten that already?"

"No, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir!"

Ashton starts moving again, but only the tiniest bit, enough to make Luke feel his cock moving inside him but not enough to give him any real pleasure. "Didn't we already establish that you don't do anything without our permission?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm sorry, I won't do it again," gasps Luke, fighting all his urges to move his hips.

"Fucking right, you won't do it again. You better start behaving yourself, slut." He pulls his cock out of Luke's ass in one swift motion, and Luke whimpers at the loss, leaving his hole stretched and empty. In a confusing mess of being roughly manhandled by Ashton and gently caressed by Michael, Luke finds himself being turned around to face Ashton.

Ashton pushes him onto his back and Luke feels the bed rise slightly as Michael gets off.

"It's Michael's turn to fuck you," says Ashton, taking off the condom and tossing it in the vague direction of the bin, none of them really caring if it gets there or not. "So what are you going to do?"

"Take it like a good little fuck toy, Sir," says Luke through his whimpers, assuring himself that he won't be empty for much longer.

"Look at you, you're a wreck," says Ashton as he looms over Luke. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just...I feel empty, Sir," admits Luke.

Ashton smirks. "You really can't stand not having a cock in that ass, can you? You _know_ that's all you're good for, just being fucked like a whore."

Luke nods. "Yes, Sir."

"You still want me to come down your throat?"

"Yes, Sir, please," whimpers Luke.

"Well that's too fucking bad," says Ashton casually. "You haven't earned it, you're not good enough to taste my cum. So where else should I come?"

Several answers flash through Luke's mind but none of them are as good as the thought of Ashton coming in his mouth. "Anywhere you want to, Sir," he whines.

"Hmm. Where do you think I should come, Mikey?" he asks conversationally.

"You know what I'd love?" says Michael as he slips a condom onto his dick. "I'd love you to come in _my_ mouth."

Ashton smiles, and Luke moans, half because he always loves watching Michael swallow and half because he doesn't want that, he wants Ashton's cum all to himself.

"I think that can be arranged," says Ashton, before moving off the bed to make way for Michael. Michael slathers lube onto his dick and lines himself up with Luke's hole. They share a quick glance, Michael wordlessly asking if Luke's ready, seeing the desperate impatience in Luke's eyes as a response. A second later, he pushes in, not stopping until he's bottomed out.

"God, Luke, you're so good at taking it, you're so good..." he mutters, his hands gently stroking through Luke's hair as he starts thrusting slowly.

"Thank you, Sir," rasps Luke. "Thank you."

"Mm, it's okay, babe, you're doing so well..."

Michael looks like an actual angel as he moves above Luke, his red lips slightly parted and spilling his breath in short, quiet pants. He runs his hand down Luke's body, from his chest to his navel, stopping just short of his dick. Luke bites back the impatient moan that's desperate to get him into trouble.

"Pl-- " he begins, before catching himself. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you for touching me."

Michael smiles, and thrusts again, catching Luke's prostate. Luke can't help but arch his back as he gasps more thanks, and Michael keeps thrusting, his hand resting tantalisingly close to Luke's cock. Luke is desperate for some friction, his dick flush and leaking against his stomach.

After a few moments, Michael stops, still buried deep in Luke. "Hey, c'mere," he says, his voice slightly strained. Luke doesn't really know what he means, but he allows Michael to pull him up and move him until they're both upright, with Luke pretty much sitting on Michael's lap.

"Want you to ride me," says Michael. "Show me how much you want it."

Luke nods. "Y-yes, Sir."

"Hey, Ash, come here, I wanna suck you off."

Ashton doesn't waste any time, moving to stand by the side of the bed, his cock close to Michael's lips as he gently runs his hands through Michael's hair. Michael gives Luke a tiny playful smirk before turning his head and wrapping one hand around Ashton's cock, the other resting comfortably on the small of Luke's back.

Luke braces his hands on Michael's shoulders and pushes himself up on his knees before lowering himself all the way back down. Michael lets out an obscene moan.

"That's good, babe, that's good. Show me how good you are, yeah?"

Luke nods, but Michael's not looking at him; he's leaning his head forward to lick Ashton's cock. Luke keeps riding Michael, staring at the way Michael moves his tongue expertly around Ashton's length, the way he takes Ashton into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, the way Ashton's eyes are hooded as his chest rises and falls rapidly. They're so focused on each other and it makes Luke determined to make Michael feel so good that he has no choice but to pay attention to him again.

He moves up and down faster, digging his fingers into Michael's shoulder as Michael's cock hits his prostate again. He's so _close_ , the only reason he's lasted this long is because they won't touch him, they won't give him the friction he needs to get off.

Ashton's eyes flick over to him. He smirks as he catches Luke staring at the way Michael is working on his cock. He reaches out to Luke with the hand that's not tangled in Michael's hair, and strokes his fingers along Luke's jaw.

"You miss having my dick in your mouth?"

Luke nods, biting his lip as he closes his eyes to take the pleasure from Michael's cock.

"Look at me, slut," says Ashton.

Luke opens his eyes and stares up at Ashton. Despite his shallow breaths and the sweat running down his body, Ashton looks completely in control and Luke doesn't understand _how_.

"I want you to keep looking," says Ashton in a quiet, steady voice. "I want you to think about me coming down your throat, I want you to think about swallowing every last drop of my cum, I want you to think about that _knowing_ that you're not good enough to get it."

Luke nods again, unable to find the words to answer him verbally. Ashton doesn't push it.

Luke does exactly as Ashton orders him to, right down to the thoughts that flash through his mind; imagining, _wishing_ that he could taste Ashton and he can't help but whine again as he thinks maybe Michael will let him kiss him after Ashton comes, maybe he could taste Ashton that way.

"Ngh...Michael," gasps Ashton, his stomach clenching in a tell tale sign that he's close. He moves his hand from Luke's jaw to grip Luke's hair. Before Luke can really register what's going on, Michael is pulling away from Ashton's cock, and Ashton yanks hard on Luke's hair. Luke cries out at the pain and the next thing he knows, Ashton's cock is in his mouth, shoved hard halfway down his throat. Seconds later, Ashton spills his load down Luke's throat, and Luke can't help but gag and splutter, but he does his best to open his throat, even pushes himself down further on Ashton's dick.

Ashton groans loudly. "Swallow it, slut, all of it..." 

Luke does, sucking and swallowing around Ashton's cock, ignoring the tears falling from his eyes because it's worth it, it's so worth it, and he can feel so much; Michael's dick deep and still in his ass, Ashton's hand holding his head in a vice-like grip, Ashton's cock rutting against the back of his throat, and now Michael's fingers are just grazing over Luke's own cock, and he knows he's just on the edge.

Ashton holds Luke's head down and Luke lets him until his lungs start to burn and he feels like his head is floating. He brings his hand to tap on Ashton's hip twice, the warning signal they'd agreed on, and Ashton responds immediately, pulling Luke off his cock. Michael squeezes Luke's arm comfortingly.

"Th-thank you, S-Sir," he manages to say as he gasps and coughs for air.

"What's - " starts Ashton, but Luke cuts him off, gasping, "Green!"

Ashton keeps his hand curled in Luke's hair, but looser now, as he gives Luke a moment to catch his breath. After a few short moments, Luke gives Ashton a quick nod to let him know it's okay to continue. Ashton's grip in his hair tightens again.

"This is your last chance to show us you can be a good little slut," says Ashton, pulling Luke's head down roughly so that his cock, covered in a messy mixture of cum and Luke's spit, is resting against Luke's lips. "Clean me up."

Luke doesn't need to be told twice. He wraps his lips around Ashton's dick and wastes no time taking it all into his mouth, sucking it clean. He can still feel Michael's fingers ghosting over his cock teasingly, and Luke knows he's not going to last much longer.

He pulls off Ashton's dick, swallowing the mess that was covering it, and looks up at Ashton.

"You think you've been a good little fuck toy for us? You think you deserve to come?" says Ashton, tracing Luke's jaw again.

"Y-yes, Sir," rasps Luke. He doesn't care if that's the 'right' answer or not, he's too desperate to care.

But to his mild surprise, Ashton nods. "You took all my cum like a good little slut. I think you've earned this."

Ashton climbs on the bed behind Luke, so that Luke is sandwiched between the two of them, and then Ashton reaches around Luke's cock and wraps his hand around it. His strokes start slow but quickly speed up, and now that Luke has that friction he's been craving, and Michael's dick just resting in his ass, it's only seconds before he feels his body start to tense.

"Please, Sir..." he whimpers, unable to hold it much longer.

"Let go," says Ashton, almost whispering it into Luke's ear. "Go on."

At that moment, Michael bucks his hips up lazily, hitting Luke's prostate. Just once, but once is all it takes, and Luke's entire body stiffens for what seems like an eternity. He spills himself onto his own stomach, and his body goes limp, as he loses all the composure he ever had.

When he opens his eyes again, having screwed them shut to ride through the pleasure, the whole room seems blindingly bright. He looks down and sees that his cum is streaked over Ashton's hand and Michael's t-shirt as well.

"Th-thank you, Sir," he gasps. "Thank you, Sir."

Michael's hands grip onto Luke's hips and he lifts Luke up. Still limp, Luke just lets himself be moved off Michael's dick.

"I wanna come all over that pretty face," mutters Michael as he removes his condom, his words a little slurred. "Want you on the floor, on your knees, like a good boy, yeah?"

Silently, with shaking knees, Luke complies, Ashton helping him to get off the bed and to his knees. Michael stands in front of him, fucking into his fist while his other hand comes to rest in Luke's hair.

"Look at me, babe," says Michael, clearly struggling to get the words out through his breathlessness. Luke tilts his head up and drinks in the sight of Michael so close, about to stumble over the edge.

Ashton comes to stand next to Michael and bats his hand away from his dick. Michael concedes, letting Ashton take over. He leans his head back, eyes closed, and lets out an obscene moan as he grips Luke's hair a little tighter.

"Show him who he belongs to, Mikey," whispers Ashton, his fist unrelenting on Michael's dick.

Michael doesn't need any more persuasion. His head snaps down again to look at Luke through heavy hooded eyes and a moment later, Luke feels Michael's cum land on his face, over his nose and lips, and Michael is whispering, babbling, "Good boy, so good, good boy..." as Ashton slows his strokes to ease him down from his high.

There's a few moments of stillness then, just Ashton and Michael looking down at Luke's marked face as Luke looks back up at them. Then, when the glassy look in Michael's eyes passes, he crouches down in front of Luke and kisses him, gently but passionately, on the lips, ignoring his own cum.

Luke's eyes close as he melts into the kiss, but he can still sense Ashton crouching down next to Michael to run a gentle hand through Luke's hair.

"Good boy," says Ashton softly. "Well done, babe, you did really well."

Michael pulls back from the kiss and smiles at him, proud and gentle. "You did amazing," he says. "How do you feel, Luke?"

Luke nods, before realising that doesn't really answer the question. "G-good. Th-thank you, Sir." His voice is tiny, quiet, stuttering. He's still recovering from what is quite possibly the most intense climax he's ever had.

"It's okay, Luke, you’re alright," says Ashton. He runs his fingers along the belt around Luke's neck. "Let's get this off and then you can rest, okay?"

Luke nods again, lifting his head to allow Ashton to work his fingers around the belt. Seconds later, the sensation of the now-warm leather is gone from his neck, leaving him feeling even more exposed. He whimpers. He doesn't belong to them anymore, and in truth, it makes him feel a bit vulnerable. Ashton stands up and walks away, and Luke whimpers again.

"A-Ash?"

"I'm right here babe, don't worry," comes Ashton's voice from somewhere behind Luke. "Mikey, can you help him back onto the bed?"

"Yeah..." says Michael, sounding just as exhausted as Luke feels. "Come on, babe." He helps Luke to his feet and guides him onto to the bed. It's only a short distance, little more than a foot, but Luke leans on Michael all the way, and Michael lets him, before guiding him gently to sit back against the headboard. A second later, the bed dips again and Ashton is kneeling next to him with two towels. He hands one to Michael.

Ashton smiles at him with warm eyes as he starts wiping the cum and tear stains off Luke's face, and Michael cleans up what's on his stomach.

"Mikey?" says Luke quietly.

Michael looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, baby?"

"I'm sorry about your shirt..."

Michael looks down at his cum-stained t-shirt and laughs. "It's fine, Luke, don't worry about it."

Luke nods. "Did I...was I good for you?"

"You were great, babe," says Ashton, taking the used towel from Michael and discarding them both. "You were amazing. Were we good for you?"

Luke nods. _So fucking good._

Ashton hands him a bottle of water, the cap already undone. "Drink some of this, okay? You too," he adds, handing another one to Michael.

Michael takes a giant swig, downing almost half the bottle at once. Luke takes his more slowly, just sipping as he watches Ashton undress and change into a pair of sweatpants.

"You should get changed too," says Luke, looking at Michael. He's aware that Michael must want to get out of his jeans for comfort, but mostly he suggests it because he wants to sleep right now and he'll be damned if Michael and Ashton don't join him to cuddle.

Michael nods. "I will in a second," he says, stroking through Luke's hair. A moment later, Ashton sits next to Luke again and wraps his strong arms around Luke's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. Michael presses a quick kiss to Luke's cheek before getting up to change too.

"Does anywhere hurt, Luke?" asks Ashton.

Luke shakes his head. "I guess my arse is kinda sore, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Luke nods. "I'm gonna have no voice tomorrow," he mumbles.

"Yeah, sorry about that," says Ashton, but he laughs as he says it and he doesn't sound sorry at all. Luke can't help but laugh a little too; he knows Ashton only gave him exactly what he asked for so he's not really in a position to grumble.

"Can we do it again sometime?" asks Luke.

"Yeah, 'course we can, babe," says Ashton. "We won't do the spanking again though, okay?"

Luke nods. "Sorry, I thought I'd like it, but -- "

"It's fine, Luke, you don't need to apologise. Watching it happen to someone else is completely different from being spanked yourself. I think maybe I did it too hard? Especially considering you've never done it before."

Luke shakes his head. "I did tell you not to hold back... and I don't wanna do it if it's half-arsed."

"Hey, I have a question," says Michael as he comes back to the bed, settling on Luke's other side. He's wearing sweatpants too, and he's holding another pair in his hands. "Next time we do it, could it be, like, you domming both of us? I wanna try subbing like that, it was super hot."

Ashton nods, smiling. "Yeah, that's good with me. Luke?"

Luke nods, also smiling. He's always loved the way Michael can just switch between topping and bottoming, whereas both Luke and Ashton have always been pretty rigid in their roles. It kind of just drives home how perfect the three of them are for each other, slotting together perfectly like puzzle pieces.

"Was it okay for you guys, keeping your clothes on?" asks Luke. It was one of the first things he'd brought up when they'd discussed this. He's always loved what it represents, the power dynamic it shows.

"Yeah," says Michael, as Ashton agrees. "I couldn't do it like that every time but it was really good."

"How's your face?" asks Ashton, stroking Luke's cheek. "I didn't slap you too hard, did I?"

"No, it's fine," says Luke. "It was just right."

"And the breath play, was that okay? I was a bit worried we'd be throwing you in at the deep end with that, but -- "

"I loved it," says Luke. "I think that was my favourite bit, actually."

"What about, like, the things I said?" says Ashton. "I didn't take it too far?"

Luke shakes his head. "It was perfect, Ash," he says honestly. If he weren't so spent and exhausted, he'd probably get hard again from just replaying Ashton's words in his mind. Ashton smiles at him, adorably happy.

"Actually, there was one thing," adds Luke quietly, remembering the words that made his stomach twist in jealousy. "It mean, it's not a big deal," he says quickly, seeing how Ashton's smile fades. "It's not like it ruined it or anything, I just didn't really like you talking about how you've fucked other people. Never mind, it's stupid, really," he finishes sheepishly.

"No, it's not," says Ashton. "That's fine, I won't say stuff like that again. I'm all yours, Lukey." He presses a kiss to Luke's temple.

Luke lets a content little hum escape his throat, and tucks his head under Ashton's chin, smiling. It's kind of amazing how it doesn't matter what Ash and Mikey do, they can always manage to reduce him to nothing more than whimpers and somersaulting butterflies.

"Do you want to shower now, or wait until tomorrow morning?" asks Michael, gently caressing one of Luke's arms. Luke thinks for a second - he's sweaty and a complete mess now, and he's definitely going to feel gross tomorrow, but showers involve standing and Luke just doesn't have the energy.

"Wait," he says before a wide, gasping yawn takes him over.

"Okay," says Michael, handing Luke the spare pair of sweats. "Put these on and get some rest." His last few words are lost to incoherence as he catches Luke's yawn himself.

Reluctantly, Luke untangles himself from Ashton's warm body and pulls the pants on. When he's done, both Ashton and Michael gently guide him to lie down properly. They both snuggle up to him, until he's sandwiched tight and safe between them, his head resting against Ashton's chest and Michael flush against his back. Michael presses a kiss to the back of Luke's neck before reaching over Luke's waist to take Ashton's hand.

"Luke? I love you," comes Ashton's voice, sounding a little cottony because Luke is already falling asleep. Luke just murmurs in response. "I mean it, you're amazing and special and I love you so much, we both do."

"He's right," says Michael, his breath tickling the back of Luke's neck. "We love you."

"I love you too," says Luke, or maybe he doesn't say it, maybe he just thinks it or sends it telepathically or something; he's too exhausted to know for sure. All he knows, as he snuggles down between his two boys, is that he's never felt so content and safe and completely and utterly loved.


End file.
